At one time, there were only open-outcry exchanges where traders, or more specifically buyers and sellers, would come together to trade in person. With the advent of electronic trading, traders may participate at their computer terminals from remote distances by communicating over physical networks with electronic exchanges that automatically match bids and offers.
FIG. 1 is provided to illustrate an example of an electronic trading system. As shown, electronic trading system 100 includes one or more electronic exchanges generally indicated as 102 in communication with one or more computer terminals generally indicated as 104 via any type of network-based protocols. Intermediate devices such as gateways generally indicated as 108, routers (not shown), and other such types of network devices may be used to connect various computer networks 110 so that computer terminals 104 and electronic exchanges 102 can communicate. Of course, other types of configurations known in the art may be used to connect buyers and sellers in place of, or in addition to, electronic trading system 100.
Electronic exchanges 102 represent any type of electronic forum that facilitates electronic trading. Electronic exchanges 102 are generally based on computers that perform, among other things, order matching, maintain order books, positions, and price information. Some examples of electronic exchanges 102 include the London International Financial Futures and Options Exchange (LIFFE), the Chicago Board of Trade (CBOT), the New York Stock Exchange (NYSE), the Chicago Mercantile Exchange (CME), the Exchange Electronic Trading (“Xetra,” a German stock exchange), and the European Exchange (“Eurex”). Electronic exchanges 102 might also refer to other software and/or hardware based facilities, which include basic to complex systems that automatically match incoming orders.
Each of electronic exchanges 102 may host one or more electronic markets such that each electronic market provides a place to trade a tradeable object. As used herein, the term “tradable objects,” refers simply to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or price. It includes, but is not limited to, all types of tradable objects such as financial products, which can include, for example, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals. The tradable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradable object could actually be a combination of other tradable objects, such as a class of tradable objects.
Any type of computer-based order matching algorithm may be used to match orders in a given electronic market; sometimes the type of algorithm depends on the tradeable object being traded. For sake of illustration, some example order execution algorithms include price/time priority (sometimes also referred to as first-in-first-out or FIFO) and pro rata-style algorithms. The FIFO algorithm, used for some markets listed with Eurex for example, attempts to give priority to the first person to place an order. The pro rata algorithm, used for some markets listed with LIFFE for example, splits all (or most) orders for the same price at a particular point in time.
Regardless of the type of matching algorithm used, each of the electronic markets may provide similar types of market information to subscribing computer terminals 104. At the very least, market information includes data that represents just the inside market. The inside market is the lowest sell price (best ask) and the highest buy price (best bid) available in the market. Market information may also include market depth. Market depth refers to quantities available at the inside market and can refer to quantities available at other prices away from the inside market. The quantity available at a given price level is usually provided by the electronic exchanges 102 in aggregate sums. The extent of the market depth available to a trader usually depends on the electronic exchanges 102. For instance, some exchanges provide market depth for all (or most) price levels, while some provide only quantities associated with the inside market, and others may provide no market depth at all. Additionally, electronic exchanges 102 can offer other types of market information such as the last traded price (LTP), the last traded quantity (LTQ), and order fill information.
Gateways 108 are intermediate computer devices that receive market information from electronic exchanges 102 and convert it to a form compatible with the protocols used by computer terminals 104, and vice-versa, using conversion techniques known in the art. Also, as known by those of ordinary skill in the art, gateways 108 may have one or more server programs to support the data feeds passing between computer terminals 104 and electronic exchanges 102, such as a price server for providing the market information, an order server for processing transaction information, and a fill server for processing fill information. Transaction information includes inputs from computer terminals 104 to electronic exchanges 102 and may include, among other things, orders, order changes, and queries.
Computer terminals 104 are computers that provide an interface for traders to trade at one or more electronic markets listed with one, some, or all of electronic exchanges 102. Some examples of computer terminals include a personal computer, laptop computer, hand-held computer, or any computing device with a processor and mechanism for electronic storage. Computer terminals 104 logged on to trade can receive market information. The market information may be displayed to the trader(s) on a visual output device or display device. In addition, a trader may receive news 106 to aid in analyzing information received from the exchange. Upon viewing the market information or a portion thereof, a trader may wish to send orders to an electronic market, cancel orders in an electronic market, change orders in a electronic market, query an electronic exchange, and so on. Traders might use automated software tools to assist them in their trading.
Using computer terminals 104, traders can implement various trading strategies including those previously used on the floor of an exchange. Such strategies incorporated into an electronic marketplace can improve the speed, accuracy, and ultimately the profitability of trading electronically. One such trading strategy is spread trading.
In general, spread trading is the buying and/or selling of two or more tradeable objects, the purpose of which is to capitalize on changes or movements in the relationships between the tradeable objects. The tradeable objects that are used to complete a spread are referred to as the outright markets or legs of the spread. A spread trade could involve buying tradeable objects, buying and selling tradeable objects, selling tradeable objects or some combination thereof.
However, spread trading may involve risk. For example, to achieve a spread differential, a trader typically works orders in two or more different markets. An order in one of those markets may fill, but the market conditions could change in another market, leaving the offsetting order unfilled and the spread incomplete. This results in the trading being “legged up,” because only one side of the spread transaction is complete. As a result, the trader might lose lots of money to complete the transaction at an undesirable price, or remain unhedged totally.
To avoid some of these risks, traders may trade in exchange provided spread markets. Electronic exchanges have introduced spread markets that guarantee the trader will not be “legged up” by taking certain precautions, for example. Accordingly, those exchange-provided-spreads might behave differently than if they did not provide this “no-legged” up guarantee. The different behavior expressed by these types of exchange-provided-spreads might result in less aggressive and less riskier trading than through conventional spread trading where the trader works orders in multiple markets to achieve a spread differential upon execution. However, this might also result in less profit than spread trading in the more conventional way.